BeConnected
by UltimateStalker
Summary: Just how strong can an internet connection and a social networking site develop a deep relationship of two people from two different sides of the world? This story will focus more on chatting, showing the two character's side in alternating chapters. From a simple friendship down to a misunderstanding to a complex life disaster. How will Alfred and Arthur find each other?
1. Introduction

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED BELOW, AND FACEBOOK. THE MENTIONED WEBSITE (BECONNECTED) IS JUST A MADE UP NAME. ANY SIMILARITY TO THIS NAME IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL.**_

_**-THE MAN FROM BRITAIN-**_

Monday, 6:30 AM. An office man named Arthur Kirkland woke up by that time, still in a little haze however. A glance upon the wall clock with lazy and sleepy eyes was what he did. He then stretched out his arms with a big and heavy yawn forming out of his mouth. Usually, the man would never feel sleepy at this time, since he does wake up around 6:30, even if it is his day-off.

"_Just a few more minutes.."_

The reason why he seemed sleepy in the morning was because he slept late; 2:00 AM. Why did he stay up late knowing that he has work tomorrow? Blame the internet for that. A certain website to be exact, entitled BeConnected. The said website is a chat room where you can meet other people from different places, more like the well-known Facebook but simpler than that; no cover photos and other complicated things that are not important for the development of the site. Include the games in that. To put it simply, this site is designed for adults, not for teens and children. Arthur is known to be rather "anti-social", as his co-workers would describe it. He prefers eating by himself during lunch breaks, going home alone after work, etc. Hell, he doesn't even posses phone numbers of any of his co-workers except for his boss but mainly for business talks.

Arthur met someone from that site from the United States. A different country? You could've guessed so. Arthur is British, made in Britain. Of course the five hour time difference is a nuisance to their communication. Arthur would feel tired and stressed (sometimes sleepy) after work, then the American is just having his lunch break at that time. But that did not halt their communication at all. In fact, it got encouraged the two to be more eager to talk, or rather, see each other through the monitor face to face. Although the two have very different opinions and views on things (starting from the manners, usage of words, favorite food, personality, etc.), arguing with each other was pretty much.. entertaining to the both of them rather than irritating. Then in the end, they all just laugh it off.

_**-THE MAN FROM THE UNITED STATES-**_

"_Yeah, I'll do that. Wait.." An American man hanged up. "Fuck ass bastard from hell.." Excuse the swearing but that is just the way he was. No, is._

6:30 in Britain, 1:30 in the morning in the US. A man named Alfred F. Jones just answered a call from his boss, which he utterly hates due to the latter's "bossy" attitude. But Arthur always tells him that it is usual for a boss to act like that since he is, well… the boss. Saw it through? Yes, Alfred is the American man Arthur made friends with through the site. With his motor mouth, Alfred always, and by that means, always talk to the Briton, never running out of things to say even the simplest and non-sensical things he see and experience in his everyday life which nobody gives a damn about. Hence, the reason why he hasn't made any friends. He tried to, but people just can't seem to tolerate this noisy, or more fitting, boisterous attitude of his. But Arthur was different. He listened to every word Alfred said, even those stupid ones. And instead of showing an irritated expression, he would just reply with a laugh and play along. That is what Alfred liked about him. A nice guy who knows how to listen.

Alfred works online so he just stays at home even during work hours, eyes glued on the laptop screen with burgers and fries around him. He doesn't have the time to cook or do the groceries so he would just normally order a delivery from McDonald's, thus resulting in his love for fast food. With him being with the laptop around anytime, Alfred is usually the one hitting up a conversation first, since he can control his time even during work days; the main reason why he chose this kind of job.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION TO MY STORY, SO PLEASE DON'T WRITE ANY REVIEW SAYING THAT NOTHING HAPPENED. I REPEAT, THIS IS JUST AN INTRODUCTION. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I WANTED TO WRITE THE EXACT URL (BECONNECTED) BUT IT SHOWS NOTHING WHEN I PUBLISH IT, JUST "WWW.", SO I APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.  
**_


	2. And good morning to you

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED IN THIS STORY._** **_THE WEBSITE NAME "BECONNECTED" IS NOT COPIED AND ANY RESEMBLANCE TO THIS NAME IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL._**

1.

_"What day is it..? Oh right.. It's Monday. Work.. Must get up.."_

From the man's view, the ceiling was the first thing he saw when he woke up that morning. What time was it again? His vision turned right, to see the wall clock ticking, doing its job as one. His sleepy eyes cannot seem to grasp the figures of the numbers on the clock; they look blurry and splattered.

_"Ugh, damn it…"_

He slowly got up, slowly made his way towards the clock and slowly looked up to get a better view. The numbers were clear to his eyes now.

_"11:00..?" _the man muttered.

Stare..

Stare..

…

And then the whole room echoed a loud, husky scream, which was enough to break glasses and windows had it been louder. The man clutched both side of his head with his hands in frustration while looking down. Yes, it was the same man who had woken up at 6:30 in the morning then decided to sleep again for a few minutes but lasted for a few hours. The office man named Arthur Kirkland. Monday morning, first day of the week, then he misses it. Great. What a responsible employee.

_"Ugh.. Oh well, something worse could've happened." _he still managed to stay positive, somewhat.

_"Everything happens for a reason."_

The cliché dialogue he says when things go wrong to… cheer himself up a bit. What to do? It was then that Arthur realized how dull it was to just stay home and do nothing, literally. He is a workaholic; he admits that, which bored him to death for the coming minutes. Before the clock strike 12:00 NN, Arthur went out to the streets to fetch himself some food. Cooking isn't his specialty at all, so going out to eat in restaurants became his daily routine. He still cooks in his house, but just for experimentation. And practice which he never improved on. You can see a section of the cupboard in his kitchen filled with cooking books inside; some old, some new.

The thing he would just make at home is coffee, but mostly tea. He loved the latter very much. It acts like a drug or cigarette to him. Addictive, freeing him from stress, etc. He usually brings some tea bags even at work. Arthur dropped by a fine, but not so expensive, restaurant. He ordered some Yorkshire Pudding and Roast Beef, all for takeout. He then looked at his wrist watch; 11:50 AM it read.

_"Better get going."_ He mumbled and hurriedly made his way back home carrying plastic bags of the food he had ordered in each hand.

Arthur put the plastic bags at the dining table, placing them nicely on big pieces of plates. He liked everything elegant and simple, but its simplicity can turn out dull at some times. The practical man that he is. He then walked over to a small silver jar placed at the kitchen counter to get a tea bag, getting a mug as well, putting hot water inside the ceramic before soaking the bag in. He liked his tea hot, with a pinch of light creamer which was what he put later on. It's a few minutes past 12:00 NN, and Arthur went upstairs to get his navy blue laptop from his bedroom and brought it down, placing it on the table along with his perfect breakfast. Or lunch, rather. He was excited; you could see it from the glimmer of his emerald eyes. He turned on his laptop. You think it's for business matters? No, not at all. He prepared his internet connection and off he goes to BeConnected.

_"Around 7:00 AM in the US. I wonder if he is already awake."_

In the US? Wasn't he British, living in Britain? He just bought Yorkshire Pudding and Roast Beef, didn't he? And who was that "he" he was just referring to? Britain is five hours ahead from the US, so if it is around 12:00 NN in his country, it is only around 7:00 in the other. Back to the subject, he logged on to the previously mentioned website. He clicked the online friends list box, and his eyes shimmered more with excitement when he saw a name; one name he had been waiting for. Yes, Alfred F. Jones was online. Before he could even click the name to start a conversation, a video call request prompt already popped out. It was from Alfred.

_'He is quite excited.'_ The Briton thought to himself as he accepted the call, revealing Alfred's ever so glowing face through the monitor.

_"Heya, Artie! Good morning! Or better yet, afternoon!"_ Alfred greeted first with his cheery tone. Arthur has always liked this kind of aura the young man gives off.

_"And good morning to you."_ Then a chuckle in between. _"You're a bit early today."_

The young man from the other side of the world laughed happily. "_Yeah, just around 7:30 here. But that's not early anyway. I have to fix the files before nine."_

Alfred then noticed Arthur's background. Everything around him. It looked like a dining room to him, with the cupboard and cooker somehow exposed and can be seen through his sight. And how freely he eats some kind of food he is pretty much unfamiliar with.

_"Uhh, bro. Are you at home?"_

Arthur let out a soft chuckle before replying. _"You could tell? Yes, I am. At the dining room. I got up late, 11:00 AM mind you, so I never had the chance to catch up to work."_

_"Oh no! Your boss might shout- No, WILL shout at you! Definitely! Tomorrow! My bastard boss is like that!"_

_"I guess all bosses in the world are. But you cannot blame them. They are the boss."_

_"Yeah, but without his employees, would he earn any money? Course not! It's not always them, y'know!"_

'Oh..' Arthur thought for a second. For a while there, Alfred had said something… not non-sensical. It was a brilliant and witty thought; of course the boss cannot do all the things, that is why they hire people. To work for them. They need those little people. It is not always them. Arthur was halted for a moment there. Alfred was right on the dot about his sense.

_"Well… What you said was also correct."_

_"Hah! See?! I can be a genius sometimes!"_

He chuckled once again. _"Yes, sometimes."_

Arthur loved talking to this young man. It is still a wonder to him how Alfred could possibly put up with a boring person such as himself. Nevertheless, Alfred could make him smile and laugh, and time sure flies by when he is talking to the American. And he dislikes that fact; wishing time should just go slow when they're having their everyday chat. He openly considers Alfred his friend. His best friend.

_"Oh!"_ Alfred exclaimed as he looked at the time by his laptop. _"Bro, I better get going, it's almost nine. I have to fix some things. Chat to 'ya later!"_

_"It's that time already?"_ he also took a glance at the time shown on his laptop. _"Alright then. You should fix the files you speak of. Till we chat again."_

The two men said goodbye to each other before logging off completely.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. AND I ONLY WROTE "BECONNECTED" AS THE NAME OF THE FICTIONAL WEBSITE AND NOT THE URL BECAUSE FANFICTION CANNOT ALLOW ME TO WRITE THE EXACT WEB NAME. IT ONLY SHOWS " WWW". THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING._**


	3. What are you laughing at, six brows?

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THE CHARACTERS, THE VIDEO GAMES MENTIONED AND MCDONALD'S AND ITS PRODUCTS IN THIS STORY._** **_THE WEBSITE NAME "BECONNECTED" IS NOT COPIED AND ANY RESEMBLANCE TO THIS NAME IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL._**

2.

After logging off, Alfred opened a folder from My Documents entitled "Work pieces". All of the documents and files there are all about video games. Popular ones like Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, The Walking Dead, etc. As in everything, but all are written documents (there are also pictures inside the folder). He started to open each, scrolled up and down to see if there are any words underlined in red. There are some in different documents, so he fixed the spellings and such. Have an idea what kind of job he has? He is a video game reviewer in a games magazine. The magazine company is not popular, but it isn't a low type either. Alfred chose this job due to his love of video games, which is the reason also why he was easily hired.

_"Yeah, these should do. Alright then! More video games to come!"_ the American said happily, compiling the files and sending it to his company's e-mail address, leaving the editor to do its job.

He never goes out for work, except for some meetings of course. He is not the type to critique and write things, especially the latter, but he grew a liking to it when he saw a job opening through the internet about writing a review about video games depending on what the boss assigns them. They have to play the game until the end, without using any walkthroughs and cheats, and see all possible ending (depending on the game if it has different kinds of endings evaluating the things you did throughout the entire game). It was fun for him, of course since he is a video game lover. He adores it very much. It makes him utterly happy.

Honestly, Alfred wasn't working online before. He goes to a game hub specially made for the employees and report to the office to do their job there. Not until he met a friend on a networking site. At first, he found it strange talking to this man from Britain. He was very different from him. His words (not to mention the accent), his elegance, his opinions.. They were so different from his, which caused some mishaps and arguments at first. But Alfred realized something; this guy knows how to listen. He is so concentrated on everything he says, then corrects him or gives his opinions about it. He liked the guy, which he thought he wouldn't because of their completely different views.

_"M'kay, that's that."_ Alfred picked up his phone that was placed right next to his laptop. He dialed a set of number and made a call.

_"Hello? Yeah, I would like to order some McFries and BigMac, two of them, and McFlurry and Coke. Upsize all. The address is 65 Miller Street. I want it by 11:00. The name's Alfred Jones and don't forget that."_ He hanged up without even letting the crew repeat his orders to him for verification.

Alfred has such a large stomach. No doubt, he's sort of a big man. A few minutes before 11:00, someone knocked on the door and shouted Alfred's surname.

_"Mr. Jones?"_

_"Yeah, yeah! Comin'!"_ He jumped out of his seat then goes straight to the front door to open it. His order has arrived. Just like what he ordered. Perfect. No mistake. And for that, Alfred paid more than the exact amount; he gave the delivery boy an extra 10.

_"Keep that, boy. For your hard work."_

The man's name is Jack. It would seem that the two became close friends because whenever Alfred orders a delivery, it would be Jack who is mostly being ordered to deliver. He is a fine and hard-working young man, and Alfred likes him. He gives him tip most of the time.

_"Thank you, Mr. Jones!"_ the young man said with a smile as he took the money (he put the 10 in his pocket) and drove back to McDonald's. Alfred went back to his seat facing the laptop, bringing the food he just ordered and placed them around the laptop. This is his job, his life; always at the computer.

At exactly 12:00, he managed to get the list of the games that needed review. It is finally lunch time, and Alfred would chat with the Brit again. He excitedly opened a new tab, went to the site and logged in. Luckily he saw Arthur's name in the online friends list. Alfred didn't hesitate to send him a video call request. He knew that the man would be online at that time. Arthur accepted the call.

_"Hello, Alfred. Good afternoon." _Arthur started.

_"Ehehe, good afternoon! Look, I have BigMac!"_ he responded and showed the hamburger boastfully by the computer screen.

_'Oh dear, here he goes again.'_ Arthur thought. See? Even the simplest things, he boasts. Even a hamburger that Arthur dislikes due to it being too greasy and "unhealthy."

_"Yes, I can see that heart attack in buns very clearly."_ Arthur said in a somewhat sarcastic tone in which he followed by a chuckle as to not offend the other too much.

_"Hahaha! Heart attack in—Hey!"_ the American exclaimed, but not in an angry stress.

Arthur laughed out louder than he usually does. Whenever Arthur teases him, Alfred would react like that. Arthur finds this rather funny, though he does limit himself when offending the other. He doesn't want to get in bad terms with his friend. But Arthur knows that he would attack back. Alfred is good at that, but he gets too much excitement when insulting at times, which causes people to dislike him.

_"What are you laughing at, six brows?"_ he attacked back at the Briton. Arthur's laughter was cut short.

_'Six brows, he said..?'_ he said inside. Though the fact that Arthur has thick eyebrows, he hates being pointed out because of that. Alfred knew this very well because they used to have a quarrel before about that and it didn't end up well. Good thing Alfred immediately apologized before the other could completely erase him from his friends list. That irritated face again. Alfred exactly knows it when Arthur is trying to hold his temper. He can easily read the man's facial expressions.

_"C'mon, answer!"_

_"I would just like to clear up that I do not possess six eyebrows, thank you very much."_

_"But, dude! They look six in each 'cause of its thickness! Hahaha!"_

Arthur's face surfaced more feeling of irritation. Alfred could see it clearly through the monitor. But for the hell of it, it motivated him more to insult the man. Such the American that he is.

_"Stop it, Alfred. It's not funny anymore."_

But no. Instead, he replied, _"I'm not making a joke, Artie. Because it's true! Hahaha!"_

That loud laugh Arthur used to adore became a huge hammer smothering both of his eardrums. Patience just flew away from his head and was replaced by heat of anger.

_'That's it, I'm done..'_

_"Artie, why not try trimming them?"_

Arthur wanted to shout, curse and swear at him so bad it hurt his heart. But he just can't do it. He just can't. He doesn't want to lose this man who finds him very entertaining and "not boring", as Alfred described him.

_"I trim the every once in a while. But they just seem to grow again."_ he calmly responded, trying an introduction to somewhat change the topic. But will this be effective?

_"Because they're on you! Hahaha! Brows do love you, dude!"_ Perhaps not.

Arthur sighed as he closed his eyes.

_'I guess directing it off will get me nowhere.'_ he thought. As frank as he can be, the Brit opened his eyes and stared intimately at the other man. This made Alfred shut up for a while. It was rare for Arthur to make this kind of face, so Alfred felt a little nervous about it. He was nervous that maybe it utterly pissed him off, that maybe Arthur got angry.

Alfred stared back, waiting for the man with the absolutely serious face to shoot all of his anger to him.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ONLY WROTE "BECONNECTED" AS THE NAME OF THE FICTIONAL WEBSITE AND NOT THE URL BECAUSE FANFICTION CANNOT ALLOW ME TO WRITE THE EXACT WEB NAME. IT ONLY SHOWS "WWW ". THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING._**


	4. We're both bloody gits and idiots!

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA NOR THE CHARACTERS INCLUDED BELOW. THE MENTIONED WEBSITE (BECONNECTED) IS JUST A MADE UP NAME. ANY SIMILARITY TO THIS NAME IS MERELY COINCIDENTAL._**

3.

Night time, around 9:00 or 10:00 in Britain. No one inside Arthur's house. Doors and windows locked. Let's not forget the garage. Arthur, wearing a brown coat extending just above his knee covering his inner blue polo shirt, a checkered black and red scarf around his neck, tight jeans with boots covering almost half of his leg to prevent the cold to penetrate his body, was walking down the streets of London, colorful lights flashing almost everywhere. He passed by a pub, a karaoke bar, everything that can provide entertainment, but none of them seemed to allure him. Actually, he is not in the mood to do so. He just wanted to walk around, then walk back, rest for a while, then walk again. Well, that was what he has been doing for the past two hours, dinner being his only break, but he only had three slices of pizza at an Italian restaurant and a cup of coffee in a café.

For the third time, he stopped by a park near the café where he had his coffee and sat at a free bench. There is a path in between the bench he is sitting on and across from him which is near the small fountain. He liked sitting there so he could see the fountain do its beautiful work around 7:00 PM, then again at 10:30. This is what he was waiting for, that is why he dropped by the park again. As he waited for the little exhibition that is bound to happen within a few more minutes, Arthur whipped out his phone to look at his account at BeConnected; yes, they can upload the free mobile version site too. He checked his inbox and opened a specific conversation, the one between him and Alfred.

_'I'm sorry. Go online, please..'_

Those were the last two sentences he received since this afternoon. It read 1:07 PM. That was the time when Arthur cut off their communication for this day. Arthur stared at these sentences, his face blank but his mind repeating them again and again. He honestly cannot take it off of his mind.

* * *

**_AT AROUND 1:00 PM, OR A FEW MINUTES BEFORE THE SAID TIME_**

_"Shut up, you bloody git! You crossed the line! I told you before to stop, right?! Now I've had it! You piss me off, wanker! Do not talk to me until I cool my head off of you!"_

All those swearing came from Arthur's mouth, or fingers. Every single word. Alfred was stunned; he didn't know what to say or to answer, or what to do. He froze at that very same spot. Alfred was hurt. Obviously hurt. But Arthur was just too devoured by anger at that moment to notice Alfred's sorry face. The American was able to mutter a few words, though were completely cut off.

_"Ar… Art—"_

_"No! Do not speak anymore! Let's end this conversation before I even smash my laptop screen!"_

_"Wait, listen to me-!"_

But Arthur turned off his laptop. Turned it off without logging out of his account on BeConnected, not thinking if it will affect his laptop. He was just enraged like that.

* * *

Back to the present time. Arthur bowed his head down and rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, his eyes closed. He regret ted doing that. He really did, but why didn't he realized that earlier, much earlier? Even though his eyes were closed, he could see flashes of light seeping through his eyelids to his eyes. He opened his eyes and slowly lifted up his head, seeing that the water fountain exhibition is already starting. People, old and young, couples and singles, moved their heads to the water fountain, faces filled with happiness and amusement. Not to mention the little children jumping slightly in joy, as if it was the first time they saw dancing waters. The park was occupied with smiling faces and flashes of light, like that from a camera, but this soothing view was made imperfect with Arthur's upside down smile. Simply put, a frown. A frown filled with regret, guilt and sorrow, as if letting out a message.

_'You are the bloody git, Arthur. You are, not Alfred..' _directing to himself.

Alfred, Alfred, Alfred… That was the only person Arthur could think of at the moment. Heck, he even probably forgot that he still has work tomorrow and he is staying up late again.

_'Perhaps I should apologize..'_

The dancing waters failed to entertain him for the first time, but he did take a picture of it with his phone a minute before the exhibition ended.

_'I should show this to Alfred.'_

Alfred once again. Unless he apologizes, Alfred's name and face will never leave Arthur's mind, so he finally decided.

Arthur managed to get back home safely fifteen minutes before 11:00 PM. He hesitated a bit, but this is what he decided. He turned on his laptop, logged on to BeConnected, but was unlucky to see Alfred offline. Arthur sent him a message anyway. It read:

_Good evening, Alfred. It's almost 11:00 Pm here. Did you eat dinner already? You may not catch me online anymore when you read this message. I have to go to sleep immediately after this. I need to go to work early tomorrow to make up for what happened today. Setting that aside, I want to go straight to the point. About what happened this afternoon… I apologize for calling you a… bloody git and wanker. The heat just went straight to my head and burst it all out on you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. But what you said was insulting for me. Still, I shouldn't shout at you like that, and called you those. Once again, I apologize. So… friends again?_

Direct and simple as that. Arthur gawked and waited in hopes of receiving a reply from Alfred. He sighed. There was no reply 5 or 10 minutes after he sent that message. 15 minutes, 20 minutes… still no reply. He opened another tab, specifically a live streaming site, to watch whatever that may keep him distracted for a while. It worked, a little. His eyes still glance at the other tab every now and then, to check if Alfred replied. After a few quick glances, his eyes were glued at the moment. He clicked back to BeConnected to see a notification, a message actually, from the person he has been waiting for. Strange. Alfred was online but he didn't send Arthur a video call request , just a message. The American replied;

_I thought you would never reply._

That was it. That was his entire reply. Of course Arthur got a little disappointed but at least he replied, right? That was all that mattered right now. He did sigh in relief despite the disappointment. Arthur was debating to himself whether to video call him or not. The man was online, this is a chance. But he decided to reply via text once more and if the other didn't strike up a call, then he will.

_Well, I thought that what I said was a bit harsh in your case, so I decided to apologize as well. And I openly accept your earlier apology._

Alfred didn't reply for at least three minutes. Arthur was impatient, probably because he already got used of Alfred replying fast. Then a notification. Again, a message, not a video call request.

_I see._

And that was it, again. Well then, since Alfred never strike up a conversation, Arthur clicked the video call icon next to Alfred's name and prompted 'waiting for a response.' The other man accepted, and away it showed Alfred's face; no smile, eyes not glowing in excitement and filled with boredom. Arthur frowned at the sight.

_"Alfred, I—"_

_"No, no. It's all cool, man. I'm the one at fault so I should be the one saying sorry, not you. Sorry, bro. I didn't know you would take the insults seriously."_

_"I didn't take them seriously. It was just too much."_

_"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm saying sorry."_

_"So, friends again?"_

Their conversation was continuous. A reply after another, not even letting each other catch their breaths. But after the last one, what Arthur questioned, Alfred paused for a while and stared at the Briton, his lips still not forming even the slightest twitch. This made Arthur a little nervous. What if he says no? What if he doesn't want to be friends anymore? What if—

_"What are you talking about, Artie? Did our friendship break for a while or something?"_

Alfred's rather confused reply broke off Arthur's silly thoughts. He was confused as well and was only able to reply _"Huh?"_

_"I mean, I don't understand what you mean by your "friends again?" question. Yeah, there was a bit of tension but that doesn't mean we're not.. friends."_

_"Oh.."_

Arthur finally smiled after that simple interjection. Alfred smiled also, then both laughed in harmony and simultaneously said,

_"We're both bloody gits and idiots!"_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I ONLY WROTE "BECONNECTED" AS THE NAME OF THE FICTIONAL WEBSITE AND NOT THE URL BECAUSE FANFICTION CANNOT ALLOW ME TO WRITE THE EXACT WEB NAME. IT ONLY SHOWS "WWW ". THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNDERSTANDING.**_


End file.
